Kass Loveless
Kass Loveless isn’t a very wellknown name, unless you know where to look... That’s because she’s the Super Highschool Level Scam Artist, of course! Her strange name may be relatively unheard, but what she does certainly isn’t; it’s no secret that she has extorted possibly millions of dollars from across the world, and it certainly shows. She’s a girl of expensive taste, obviously, as well as of high esteem. 'Appearance' Kass Loveless is a narrowly build girl with rather pale, pink toned skin. She always stands with great posture, too! Her eyes are wide and cool gray in color, always defined nicely with some modest mascara. Is there makeup available here? I dunno man. Her Wavy Hair barely doesn’t reach below her chin, is a warm dark brown color, and is parted on the left. She wears a silk button down shirt, near-white in color, with some tiny frills along the cuffs, collar, and along the front panel. Also on the collar are two tiny embroidered hearts; how cute, her Motif! The buttons are also heart-shaped and black. Her collar is tied with a loose silk black bow, and her cuffs are held up by a golden pin on each: her left being once again heart-shaped and the left being shaped like an angelic wing. A short, red plaid circle skirt is worn high around her waist. On her legs are some dark burgundy stockings, and her shoes are red Mary Janes of a satin finish. 'Personality' Have you ever seen such a Civilized Girl? Doubtful. Kass always carries herself in a very dignified, polite manner. That’s a lie, sort of. She is very Proper, but is very sensitive…! She seldom acts neutral, and her emotions always show themself as extreme, but despite that, she really is a nice girl. More than anything, she wants to be seen, Feed her attention! When there’s a conversation going on when she’s in the room, it better include her. :( Kass is rather talkative and very complimentary at that, but if you better compliment her back. What she loves talking about the most is herself! Namely, her wealth. She has that bad habit of bragging, although she’d never admit it. She cries a LOT, especially in confrontation. Given how much of a Weenie she is she is absolutely the worst of comforting people. All she does is weep and complain. Jeez. She enjoys making friends, it seems…! As her dumb chosen last name says, she likes to be Loveless, and her self-proclaimed reasoning for that is the fact that she can rarely maintain any sort of relationships for whatever reason. Kass is also very neat and organized! she is very particular in things being kept clean and orderly. also she mopes. a lot. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Scam Artist Kass Can be Pretty Tricky Trickster. it isn't something she'd ever use against anyone she likes, of course, and it certainly isn't effective when you already know ''she's a scammer. kass is useless, '''Kassaroo' When I get out of here, I've decided to invest in a high quality fursuit commission Stupid Fucker Cry a lot she can cry on command if she wants. she's a good convincing actor, yep, you got it coco. 'Depressión' ó History Prior to the Overarching Project AS KNOWN PUBLICALLY Prologue Relationships :Class 81-A: Use Two brakets ['[ ]'] (without apostrophes) to link to another character page in sub-heading1 describe relationships Monomono Items Add them as they are created Quotes *"Coco-san, why were you late to elf practice...?" Trivia *facts Category:Characters Category:81-A